Of Skittles and Starbursts
by forever.blue.skies
Summary: On Halloween night, when Rima and Nagihiko are walking...Well, let's just say that Skittles and Starbursts are drastically involved. -"Red: because that's the color Nagihiko's about to become."- RxR?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or Skittles...or Starbursts. :)_

**Royal Garden**

I sat down on my Guardian seat with a slight sigh escaping my lips. I leaned back as I watched Yaya attack and murder the strawberry shortcake.

I pity all of the sweets in the world that will ever meet Monster Yaya.

Amu was laughing at Yaya as she devoured the cookies, tarts, and pies. Tadase just smiled at them both, his sparkles floating through the air.

Amu drooled. I rolled my eyes. Yaya kept on eating like there was no tomorrow.

It was a rather basic Guardian meeting. We discussed Easter, the school, et cetera.

Yaya briefly stopped eating a lemon cheesecake (Why the _heck_ do we buy so much stuff for her?) and asked, "Eh, where's Nagi?"

I grimaced. Amu looked at me nervously, and said, "Um, Nagihiko's at basketball practice."

"I'm here!" Well speak of the devil, look who came.

"Nagi!" Yaya said happily, and then continued to consume the cheesecake. Amu grinned, Tadase was still smiling, and I simply sipped my tea.

Girly-Boy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he settled down into his seat _next to me._

Screw fate, I think they hate me. I lazily drew patterns on the table with my finger, not generally listening to the meeting.

In contrast, Nagihiko was listening intently, as he leaned back in his chair. He tucked a strand of his long dark hair behind his ear, and his eyes turned thoughtful as he listened to Tadase and Amu ramble.

"-ima, Rima, Rima!" Amu screamed in my ear. I jumped as I whirled around.

"What?" I asked with a frown, looking annoyed.

Amu and Yaya looked at her curiously, and a knowing smile crept onto Amu's face, making her look devious.

I turned light pink, and huffily asked again, "What do you want?"

Amu smirked, but continued, saying, "You need to come meet up with us after school. There's going to be a surprise!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I hate surprises."

Nagihiko smiled. "Well, it's not like you're going to be alone when you're surprised. They won't tell me either."

Amu raised her hands up defensively. "Hey, hey, Tadase and I don't know either! Yaya's really the only one that knows."

She always did stink at lying.

Yaya smiled innocently.

"Well, you're not going trick or treating today, right?" Yaya inquired. "Because Yaya isn't going!"

All of us stared at her suspiciously. Yaya…not going trick or treating.

The world is about to end if that ever happened.

Yaya realized that we were staring, and we cornered her into…Well, a corner.

"What are you guys doing?" We all whirled around, and Yaya shrieked at her savior.

"Kukai!" she squealed happily as she glomped onto him. She then whispered into his ear hurriedly.

He nodded, looking like he understood.

"Don't mess up a perfectly good surprise," he scolded us, sounding like some old grandmother.

I really wished that I had lied when I said that I wasn't going trick or treating.

Because if I had, I wouldn't be in the mess that I will get into later.

**Meeting Point**

I suppose fate really does hate me. What ever I did, I'm not really sure.

_Flashback_

_I sat down on the bench, a soft sigh emitting from my lips. Waiting impatiently for Amu and the other Guardians, I tapped my fingers against the handle of the bench._

_Kusukusu did cartwheels in the air, the occasional giggle coming out. _

"_Rima-chan!" I turned in surprise, seeing as how the person who yelled my name wasn't who I was expecting. Kusukusu laughed bubbily, and she flew up to meet Rhythm and Temari. _

_Girly-Boy. Of all flippin' people, I get to see him._

_I gave him a glare. "What? Where's Amu and the others?" _

_He shrugged, and his eyes glowing in the moonlight. "I don't know. I showed up a few minutes ago,, since Yaya texted me saying to meet up with us in the park by the oak tree."_

_I frowned. "What? Yaya texted me saying to meet up here at the bench right now," I said, growing worried._

_We shared a look, and we glanced around suspiciously. A twig snapped. Both of us whirled. _

_Then, a tune filled the air. I glanced down, and Nagihiko flipped open his cellphone._

"_Text from Yaya again," he said with a sigh. He looked surprised, if not somewhat annoyed. _

_I gave him a look, and he seemed to be at a loss for words as he sighed. I grabbed his cellphone. _

"_Whoops, you're supposed to meet up at my house! Sorry! XOXO- Yaya."_

"_What. The. Crap," I growled. _

_He shrugged, a light laugh alighting his face._

"_Well, let's go," he said as he tugged on my arm. "We have to go, I suppose. That is, if we want to see that surprise."_

"_Fi-Wait, I'm alone with a cross-dresser?"_

_End of Flashback_

I sighed heavily. I'm going to beat Yaya up once I get my hands on her.

I dug into my pockets and ripped open the packet irritably. I stuffed one into my mouth, and chewed.

"…Are you eating Skittles?" he asked.

I frowned. "Yeah. Do you have a problem with Skittles?"

"No, no, none at all," he said breezily as he pushed his hands into his pockets. "Can I have one?"

"Nope," I said as I popped another one into my mouth. He pouted.

"Aw, Rima-chan, you're not even going to share your candy with me? That's cruel."

"I never said that I was a nice person in the first place, Girly-Boy," I retorted sarcastically.

I threw out my yellow, purple, and green skittles. He glanced down at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

I shrugged. "I don't eat those colors," I replied simply.

"Care to tell me why?" he asked curiously. I smiled innocently.

"Sure. Purple because your hair is that color, yellow because your eyes are yellow, and green because you wear that color a lot," I said cheerfully as I continued to throw them at the ground.

He stared at me in silence. And then he sighed, and shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"I feel so special," he said with a grin. I glared at him suspiciously as I chewed on my red skittle.

"Why?"

"Because I remind you of so many things," he replied, the same grin on his face. "That means you must think of me _constantly_, Rima-chan."

I turned a delicate pink, and I twirled around. "I do not!" I said furiously.

He laughed at my expression, looking highly amused.

"I'm so happy that you think that I am so hilarious," I said sarcastically, still slightly pink.

I chewed on another skittle irritably.

I choked. He glanced at me, concerned. "Rima-chan?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I choked on a _purple skittle_," I said with distaste evident in my voice.

He rolled his amber eyes.

He dug into his pockets and pulled out a slender package.

Starbursts.

"What the heck, Nagihiko?" I said with a frown. "You beg for my Skittles, but you already have Starbursts?"

He smirked. "Yes, well, mother just gave this to me so that I would have something to eat on the way to this surprise."

I nodded. _Clink, clink, clink. _I looked down in surprise as I stepped on something.

"You're throwing out candy too?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" he asked. A ghost ran past us. I glanced down at my watch. 5:45.

"Hmph. Copy-cat," I grumbled. He smiled breezily. "Care to know why?"

I nodded. He laughed.

"Yellow: Because it's the color of your hair, red: because you love that color because of Kuskusu, and pink: because of strawberries which you adore, but don't admit," he said with a smile.

"You're so immature," I said with a soft pout. He rolled his eyes.

"You started it," he said with a smirk. I gave him a look.

"Whatever," I said huffily.

"Aw, Rima-chan, are you sad?" he teased.

"Ha ha," I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. I stared up at the sky, munching on another skittle.

Nagihiko glanced up as well, popping a starburst into his mouth.

"Full-moon," he said, almost surprised. "Good time for Halloween, I suppose."

"I hate the darkness," I deadpanned as I stared up at the sky. "I guess that's why I hate night-time so much."

I glanced down at my packet of skittles. "And purple skittles," I added.

"Gee, thanks," Nagihiko said sarcastically as he chewed on his starburst.

I smirked. All of a sudden, I felt a push from behind (stupid trick or treaters) and with a yelp, I landed on something soft.

"Thank goodness for this cushion," I said absently as I patted it.

"Rima-chan, this is not a cushion."

I shrieked as I shot up, and I glanced down at Nagihiko, who was still on the ground. He got up and brushed some dirt off of his shoulder.

I turned crimson, and I looked away so he wouldn't see my burning face.

He noticed anyways. He smiled knowingly, but didn't say anything.

_Thud._

A looked down in surprise. A red starburst appeared.

"Red: because Rima-chan likes turning that color," he said with a gentle chuckle.

I growled. I chucked a red skittle onto the ground forcefully. Needless to say, it shattered.

"Red: because that's the color Nagihiko's going to be once I'm through with him," I hissed. Nagihiko feigned hurt.

"Rima-chan, that's a threat," he said with a fake gasp.

"Yeah, an indirect one," I agreed.

This time, an orange one appeared on the ground.

"Orange: because Rima-chan's most violent on Halloween," he said matter-of-a-factly.

An orange skittle landed next to it.

"Orange: because Nagihiko's the most annoying on Halloween," I mimicked.

Nagihiko frowned. "Who's the copy-cat now?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I threw down another one.

"Green: because Nagihiko's jealous of me and feels the sudden urge to copy me," I deadpanned.

He put up his hands, laughing. "I admit defeat," he said with a playful smile. "And, this having nothing to do with your 'win', I'm out of colors."

I laughed lightly, then turned red again since I realized that I had laughed with him.

And it wasn't even _at_ him. It was _with _him.

_Thud._

"Red: because Rima-chan's blushing again," he said with an easy grin.

"Shove it, Nagihiko," I muttered.

Nagihiko smirked, but then pointed at the house.

"Amu-chan's house straight ahead," he said. I looked up in surprise. Time had slipped away from me.

We knocked on the door, and heavy footsteps thudded against the floor. The door swung open.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya squealed happily. Amu smiled impishly.

"Sorry, but it was Yaya and Kukai's idea!" she said. I rolled my eyes. The so-called 'peace advocates'.

"Whatever," I said as Nagihiko and I stepped into the house. Nagihiko looked surprised, and so did I, probably.

"A Halloween party?" she asked curiously. "Why did you leave me and Nagihiko out of it?"

Amu smiled. "Because, you two needed…some alone time," she said with another one of those grins.

I blushed, and shook my head furiously.

She may have been my best friend, but I really wanted to slap that grin right off of her face.

_Thwack. _I rubbed my head in surprise as I turned around. Nagihiko gave me a wink, and nodded to the ground.

A red starburst.

I glared at it. Amu, Yaya, Tadase, and Kukai (when the heck did this guy appear?) looked up in surprise, most likely due to the sudden presence of a murderous aura.

They gaped at me, honestly. It was…creepy.

Nagihiko smiled knowingly.

Everybody returned to their regular business, attending to the party and such. I sat down on the couch, and watched Nagihiko as he talked to Kukai. He laughed, but he was turning pink.

_Thwack. _He glanced down. A red skittle.

He turned and smirked at me. I smiled innocently. He picked it up and walked towards me.

"Red?"

"Because you were turning that color," I said with a smile.

He smiled. "Spying on me? Stalker."

I glared at him, not even noticing the flush spreading across my face.

_Thwack._ "Red: because you just turned that color."

_Thwack. _"Purple: because I'm about to rip your purple hair off."

_Thwack. _"Orange: because Rima-chan's being violent again."

And so it continued. The starburst-skittle thwacking war.

The others gaped at us as we kept going. Amu stepped into the middle of it.

"Guy—" _Thwack, thwack, thwack. _Whoops. Two skittles and a starburst just punched Amu's head.

"…Time to go eat," Amu said with a sigh.

The party continued. Candy was everywhere, and honestly, Yaya ate 95% of it.

In all honesty, I don't know when I noticed that I was eating my purple skittles. And I most certainly don't know when I realized that Nagihiko was eating his yellow starbursts.

All I know is that when I did, I didn't stop.

And…

He didn't either.

_Wow...This story sucks! D:_

_Bleh, man this stinks. It took so long to write too. :( Poo... _

_Probably because I was so desperate to get this up in time for Halloween. I am so bad at planning. _

_Meh...Maybe I'll rewrite it...But then it won't be on Halloween. Boo... :(_

_Wah. Hopefully you'll review anyways. Pretty please? :3 _


End file.
